


Answered Prayers

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Priest Thor (because we have a 'father' kink), Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Top Loki (Marvel), breaking of will, demon loki, some latin from Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor exorcises a demon in a remote village that ends up following him home. The blue skinned demon shows Thor just how impressed he is by the priest's skills; by breaking the man of God.





	Answered Prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This was a suggestion from a reader at one point, and we finally got around to writing it.

" _ Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omni satanica potestas, omnis incursioinfernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomini etvirtute Domini nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabusad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguini redemptis!" _   
  
The words were bellowed loudly by the large priest.    
Thor had long since not needed a bible to do this work, and instead had strengthened the Catholic exorcism with his own modifications of Nordic runes.    
  
The woman on the bed thrashed, screeching unnaturally in what Thor could almost count as laughing, but as soon as he burned the last written rune, the woman became completely still.    
The contrasting silence was almost deafening, and the woman's family was watching on from the doorway, breaths held and mouths covered.    
  
The candles that had been lit for light flickered, and all at once, the woman took a sharp intake of breath, panting as though she had been under water and Thor's shoulders relaxed.    
She looked around frantically, confused and wondering why she had been bound to the bed, and she called out to her parents in her normal voice.    
  
Thor turned to them and nodded. They rushed to their daughter, sobbing and smiling at the same time.    
Thor couldn't help the soft smile as well. It had been a six day struggle, but even the air felt lighter.    
"Thank you Father Odinson!" The father came up and surprised Thor with a hug.    
  
"We didn't know what to do when the church turned us away. We had lost hope, and you brought our sweet Khamilla back to us."   
  
Thor had heard the couple begging their town priest for help when he had been traveling through for supplies. But the man of god had refused them, believing that since their initial exorcism had failed, their daughter was merely seeking attention and needed nothing more than a good whipping.    
  
Thor had seen enough in is thirty one years of life to know what real desperation looked like. So when they had left their church, he had approached them with an offer to perform the rite for them.   
Unlike the traditional means, the blond had modified it in ways the church would seem sacrilegious, but strengthened the prayers and his connection to God significantly.    
  
The priest hugged the father back.    
"Make sure she rests for the next few days. She might get a little sick but it is nothing to worry about." Thor reassured with a hand on the man's shoulder.    
He thanked him, and thirty minutes later, Thor was making the long trip back to his own village with a small box of home made sweets from Khamilla's mother, since he had refused payment.   
  
\--   
  
Thor made it back into his quiet home in the late hours of the evening.    
The horse was lead back to her stable to eat, drink, and rest, and Thor went inside to do same.

 

A loud knock at the door a few hours later alerted the priest. Once in a while, a weary traveler would seek shelter for the night with the priest, which the man often gladly gave. 

 

Expecting to see a rugged person outside his door, Thor was highly confused to see not only that there was no one outside his door, but also that the ground had a hard frost on it. It was only the middle of autumn, and hard frosts were not expected for some time. Perhaps it was to be an early winter? 

 

With suspicion, the man looked out as far as the light from his lantern would allow him. 

 

“Is anyone there?” He called, and a crack of a branch alerted him. “Show yourself!” 

 

A whooshing noise filled the air, and a black swath of mist swirled around a few feet in front of the priest. Bright green light peeked out from spots in the mist, and it swirled faster and faster.

 

“Show yourself!” Thor roared again, this time clutching his rosary beads. 

 

The mist froze instantly, and it seemed like it was  _ looking  _ at the priest. Thor braced himself, a prayer already on his tongue. 

 

“Well....” Said a voice from within the mist. “If you truly insist.” 

 

The cloud rushed at Thor, spreading out to avoid contact with the man as it rushed inside his house. As thor whirled about, a blue creature was manifesting on his table, seated at the edge, long blue legs crossed, with very symmetrical straight, geometric lines flowing up the legs, a bared torso, an elegant neck, and a humanoid face. The creature turned its head to look at Thor with ruby red eyes, and smile curled onto its deep blue lips. 

 

“Hello, Father.” It said calmly. 

 

"Demon!" Thor yelled angrily, but also in complete surprise. In all his years with his church, he had never ever seen a creature of hell like this!   
  
He pulled his rosary from around his neck and thrust the cross forward at it.   
"In the name of Jesus Christ and the holy spirit- I command you to leave this place, monster! This home is protected by God himself- be GONE!" Thor commanded, grabbing a flask of holy water, popping the cork and flinging the droplets onto him.    
"Back to Hell, vile thing!"

 

The demon hissed lightly. The drops fizzled on his skin, and he wiped them away with disgust. 

 

“Calm yourself, Father.” Said the demon, flipping its black hair over a blue shoulder, golden decorations tinkling on its horns. “Wouldn't you like to meet the demon you've just excised?” 

 

Thor stared at him in confusion. The demon seemed completely unphased by any of his words and hadn't even so much as glanced at the cross in his hand.    
  
Against his better judgment, Thor asked, "...Who are you, then?.. the creature that had taken over that girl?"    
Though he had not recieved a name passed Lo, Thor knew he wasn't lying when the blue creature nodded.    
  
"You have no place here, beast," Thor reaffirmed. "You cannot possess a man of holy blood. I command you in the name of the Lord to leave!"   
  
The demon smiled, looking rather amused. 

 

“My name is Loki. Others call me Jotünn, and others The Trickster.” The demon tilted his head, an earring jingling as it swayed. “And yet... you... Thor Odinson, managed to excuse me from a pathetic vessel with hardly any trouble at all.” 

 

The demon stood, jumping down from the table, and advancing on Thor, hips rolling languidly. 

 

“A man of  _ God _ .” Loki hissed, baring white teeth. “And yet, still a  _ man.  _ A man with some sort of power to excuse me.” 

 

Thor was backing up, prayers falling from his tongue. 

 

“You have power. I find that interesting.” Loki said. 

 

The prayers were doing nothing to slow the demon and Thor mentally cursed himself for not having any runes to burn!   
  
Thor's back hit a wall, and he did his best to keep his eyes locked with crimson red, but a man would have to be blind to not see the exotic beauty the thing held as it sauntered casually towards the priest.   
  
A ploy, of course. For Thor was sure it's true form was as wretched as it's deeds.    
  
He needed to get to the parchment where he could scrawl the symbols and burn them over the flame, but the demon was between him and the small table.

 

Loki grinned even wider. 

 

“You find me appealing, don't you, Father?” The demon asked. Thor held his crucifix in front of him, but Loki batted it out of his hands. “Tell me, Father, how you managed to successfully figure out my weakness?” 

 

The man of God looked confused, a brow raised, blue eyes glinting with terror, and sweat shining upon his forehead. 

 

“Your Norse background.” Loki laughed. “You bastardized your catholic religion with your heritage. I find that intriguing. It means you're smart.” 

 

Thor gritted his teeth.    
"I bastardized nothing. I made the word of God stronger and more clear." His eyes flickered to the table and back. There was also a silver letter opener that might ... might.. hurt the demon.    
  
It was close enough Thor could feel the chill of its skin, and the blond took his chances.    
In a quick movement, shoved the demon back, hearing the chains and trinkets clink together like ice and he dove for his table.   
  
He grabbed the ink first, not bothering with a quill and used his finger to draw the symbol out on whichever parchment was closest, frantically mumbling another deep prayer.

 

Loki growled, standing back up, and yanked Thor away from the table. 

 

“Foolish man.” He thundered, and tendrils of green tentacle-like light swirled up around Thor's arms and legs, tightening around the man, and forcing him into his chair, binding him to the wood. “Very foolish, indeed.” 

 

The demon clicked his tongue as Thor tried to shout another exorcism at him, using his demonic power to seal the man's lips together and silence his voice. 

 

“Much better.” Loki hummed, looking pleased as he sat on the table in front of the priest, crossing his legs once more, making his loincloth shift. 

 

Thor struggled and pulled against the magic restraints, but they didn't budge, and no matter how hard he yelled, no sound came out.    
  
He glared at the demon, angry gaze glancing down his body before locking onto his eyes again.    
  
Was it going to kill him in retaliation of being expelled? Would he be tortured? His souls dragged down to Hell?   
No-, no Thor had to remember God walked with him. No matter what the creature tried to do to his flesh, his soul would remain untainted.    
  
The blond tried to swallow his fear, show the demon he would not bend to him.

 

“Look... such anger burns within you.” Loki pulled Thor's chair closer with his tentacles. “I felt it even before you exorcised me.” 

 

He ran a fingertip up Thor's neck, under his chin, tilting the man's face upwards. 

 

“You're rather handsome, Thor.” Loki murmured, using two fingers to tilt his face to the side, looking at his profile. “A pity to force celibacy upon yourself. I'm sure plenty of women would very much feel blessed to have you between their thighs.” 

 

Despite his rage, he felt heat rising to his cheeks at such crude language. He wrenched his head to the side out of his grip, narrowing his eyes at him.   
  
Why was it stalling? He yanked at the tentacles again, and he tried to echo the prayer again but was once more met with being mute and immobilized.    
  
Thor closed his eyes. If he could not pray verbally, then he would internally. He could still banish the demon. The symbol was half made. If he could escape the bindings he just had to finish and burn it -

 

Loki leaned close and took a deep inhale of the man's scent. 

 

“Mmmm- is that a blush I see gracing your lovely face?” Loki whispered into his ear, his voice deep and husky. “Perhaps... Perhaps some of your baser sins still control a part of you?” 

 

The demon grinned against the man's cheek, gently biting his earlobe. His power modified itself, allowing any noises of pleasure to escape Thor's throat, should they surface. With an icy hand, Loki moved his fingers downwards to tweak at Thor's nipples beneath his robe. 

 

Thor's eyes shot open in surprise and his blush deepened when a gasp escaped him at the sensation.    
He jerked his head away again, staring at the demon.    
  
The blond wasn't stupid.    
He understood it's intentions, and when he went to snarl another prayer, he found his voice silenced again.    
  
Thor had stayed well away from any comforts of the flesh, becoming a priest in his own father's footsteps. And he would NOT give in to a monster of Hell.

 

Loki grinned. 

 

“Precious.” He murmured. “You are a man of God, and yet I see no God, and I see only a man.” 

 

Loki ripped the robe open, relishing in the way the fabric tore. Large rippling muscle covered the big man's body, and in his lap, covered by pants, a huge bulge twitched. 

 

“My, my,  _ my _ , Father.” Loki cooed, his eyes glowing. “What's this?” 

 

A thin green tentacle wandered down, tickling the bulge. 

 

“You should explain yourself.” Suggested the demon, releasing the hold of Thor's voice. 

 

"Stop--!" Thor hadnt expected himself to be able to speak and was surprised at the force of his own voice and hated the edge of panic it held.   
  
He tried to close his legs but the tentacles held his legs spread for the green tendril to touch and he couldn't help the small shiver that went through him.    
  
"Demon-! Temptor! Incubus!" He tried to regain some sort of control over himself, willing his body to remember that this  **THING** was evil.

 

Loki let out a moan as Thor named him. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Call me by my names!” Loki sat on Thor's lap, laughing at the panicked look. “Oh, Father..... Shall I show you the pleasures of flesh?” 

 

The priest started to pray, but Loki cut him off again, this time using his tentacles to hoist the priest to stand, and ripped the rest of his clothes from his body. The man's cock sprang out, thick and not in the least bit shamed for its engorged appearance. 

 

“Ah... A gorgeous prick.” Loki said, the clicked his tongue. “Selfish of you to keep it limp and flaccid. It deserves love.” 

 

Thor tried to hide his shame, knowing his face was as red as his cock was and he cursed his body for betraying his fear.    
  
He yanked at the bindings again, grasping one and yanking in an attempt to rip it or harm the demon and when that failed yet again, Thor opted for a more violent strategy.    
  
He lunged at the demon who wasn't expecting the giant of a man to crash towards him. He managed to make him stumble off his feet, acutely aware of the cold body under him and the chiming of his body jewelry and he raised his fist to deliver a punch to his pretty face.

 

Loki stopped the fist with his hand, grasping it tight enough to make Thor gasp in pain. The demon's eyes glinted coldly. 

 

“It seems we like a bit of violence.” Mused the demon, his tentacles regaining strength around the man again, this time hoisting him in the air and slamming him down on the bed in the corner, securing him to it. “We can make violence work.” 

 

A tentacle reared up and slapped Thor across the face. Then it moved down and slapped the thick hard cock. 

 

“How is that, pet? More to your liking?” Asked the demon. 

 

Thor yelped in pain, and something worse. The slap had left him with heat that went straight down to his groin and the second slap which should have deflated any sort of lust only proved to harden him further!   
  
He again tried to scramble away as the demon walked towards the bed, a smug look on his face at Thor's predicament.    
  
Precum glistened at the tip of his cock, and Thor couldn't keep his mind focused long enough to try to disengage himself. How perverted was he that some horrid part of himself was enjoying this??

 

The tentacles forced the man to lay flat again. 

 

“Look at your drooling cock-” A tentacle forced Thor's head up, to bear witness to his own depravity. “Where is your God, Father? Perhaps he is stroking his own prick while he watches your defilement.” 

 

The demon stripped himself of any cloth, and grinned wickedly at the priest, crawling on top of his restrained body, fingers trailing along the man’s cock. He reared back his hand and slapped Thor firmly across the face again. 

 

“I must thank you, Father. Perhaps you were feeling rather successful at having banished a demon. However, by acknowledging my presence and by giving me my physical form’s name-  _ demon _ ... You've quite literally manifested me yourself. Perhaps some part of you knew this would be the result. A darker... more sinful part of you.” 

 

Thor was struggling even harder now, trying to ignore both his words and the way the slap once more made his cock pulse with need. It was like the years of neglect had come to haunt him, and he had never felt this level of lust before--   
  
Thor had never meant to give this THING physical form- he didn't even know demons could take physical shape!! He didn't want this-! He didn't want any of this and he was ashamed at how his body was reacting to the creature.    
  
He was a man of God! He was pure-! He should not be so easily tempted by smooth blue skin and bright red eyes watching his every movement.    
Thor yelled again, finding still his voice gone.    
  
One of the tentacles snaked down his body, gently wrapping around his thick arousal and stroked it slowly. But it was enough to earn a very audible moan from the priest.

 

“Now, now, Father.... Why are you blushing at the noises you are making?” Asked the demon, laughing as Thor let out another moan, the tentacle stroking more firmly. Loki adjusted Thor, spreading his legs wide open, and a tentacle went to tickle his virgin furl. The priest glared at the demon. 

 

Loki slapped him across the face firmly, then again in the other direction. The priest moaned at that. 

 

“Mmmm... Such lovely noises.” Purred the demon. 

 

No! No no no-! This wasn't supposed to make him feel good! His eyes clenched shut, willing any of his silent prayers to be answered, but every single thought was being interrupted by a new sensation that jarred him.   
  
Thor grasped again when the tendril at his ass teased the ring and pressed in, making him jerk and his body arched on it's own accord. Other tendrils flicked at his nipples, and he wanted to roar out again to demand the demon stop- but the sound that came out was more of a whine, and was loud enough to echo in the small room.    
  
Oh god~, he sounded like a wanton whore!

 

“Worry not, Father... I shall not tell your secrets.” Assured the demon, his voice husky. “I shall not tell all that I bore witness to you spread out like some common, low-class gutter whore underneath a demon. That you moaned and your body  _ begged _ for more. That your ass swallowed everything it was given and yet was still greedy.” 

 

At that, Loki pushed the tentacle in further, delighting in another whine Thor let out. 

 

“I will never speak of how you only voiced pleasure- that your noises of rapture echoed across the room...” The demon kissed his lips. “No, I will not tell a soul.” 

 

Thor burned with absolute shame, each thing the creature said sinking more humiliation into him and making him practically dizzy with lust.   
  
He cried out again as the intrusion of his body burned and filled him, and he clenched down upon it but it made no show of slowing.    
  
The priest's fists closed and opened, desperately grasping for anything that could help- anything at all-!! He twisted on top of the blankets, cock still dripping over the tentacle shoved painfully deep within him.    
  
The cross- the one on his bedside table! If he could reach that and touch the demon with it, maybe it would react like it had with the holy water-!    
  
In a panicked attempt, Thor reached for the wooden symbol on his table.   
  


The demon pulled Thor tight against the bed, halting his movements. Another harsh slap was delivered his cock and his face. 

 

“You're being a bad boy...” Murmured the demon. Using his tentacles, he flipped the priest over, exposing a round, muscled rump. Raising his hand, he struck a thick cheek, noting how Thor groaned in pleasure. “Such a muscled body... I believe you are more vain than you realize, Father.” 

 

Thor's entire body shook. Not just from the horror of his situation but how helpless he felt and utterly horny he was.    
  
The tentacle rammed up his ass tensed and pulsed, stretching the priest further each time, and more sounds were coming from him that were not prayers or curses.    
  
Thor was mortified further when the demon smack his ass hard again, leaving a handprint that felt both hot and cold and the priest actually pressed himself against the mattress, trying to get friction to his fat cock.

 

Loki peered over and saw Thor humping his bed desperately. 

 

“Mmm... such a needy slut.” He murmured, rubbing his hand over the bright pink bottom in front of him. A tentacle wiggled under the priest, and opened up, taking the fat cock inside, and began sucking. Thor stiffened, loud moans of wild pleasure falling from his mouth. 

 

“That's it, Father.... That's it...” Loki whispered, as the tentacle pulled all the way out. The demon braced himself against the bed, and slid inside of the priest easily. “Ahhh- what a slutty ass... Taking me in so wholly.” 

 

Thor couldnt believe how good it felt to have the monster's cold cock fill his virgin ass even more full than the tentacle and his rolling moan was louder than the others before.   
  
He knew he should be fighting against this- he had to! But he couldn't think passed the thick fog of arousal that was consuming him.    
  
He wanted more- God help him he wanted more-   
  
Thor felt the demon's hands span over his heated skin, and he was rutting into the tentacle engorging on his cock.    
"Please-" his voice wavered.

 

“Yes, Father?” Loki asked, voice deep and rumbling in his chest as he moved very slowly within the human. “Tell me what you desire.” 

 

He let Thor have his voice back. 

 

“Tell me, Thor... Whst do you want most?” 

 

Thor's hand gripped around the tentacles restraining him to the bed. His brow was damp with sweat and he panted when the thing started moving. The priest could feel the subtle ridges along its shaft.    
  
"Please-" he said again, shifting so he could try to see the demon, but he got only glimpses of blue skin and gold jewelry with the bindings.    
The thing he wanted most was release.    
\- not - not that release-,    
But god he needed it.    
  
He needed the demon to fuck him and the pure shame and guilt he felt with that realization did nothing to lessen the fire the creature had started.    
"I need-- I want-," could he even get it out?"    
The demon rolled his hips, making Thor gasp in pleasure again and the priest's toes curled.    
"That-, dont--! , don't stop-"

 

“Don't stop what?” Loki asked, stilling inside of the man. His tentacles still worked at him, and Loki felt Thor tense around him. “I am only a simple demon, Father.” 

 

He slowly pulled out. Thor let out a keening moan at the loss. 

 

“Oh... Don't tell me you want a demon to  _ fuck  _ you?” Lokj laughed, his thumb gently rubbing the priest's gaped asshole. “You, of all men, Father? A son of God? You, who are holy and pure? You desire demon cock up your wanton ass.” 

 

Loki slapped his asscheek with a firm hand. 

 

“There's no chance a holy man is begging for a demon to  _ fuck _ him.” 

 

Thor's head dipped in humiliated shame. It was exactly what he wanted. The blasphemy was dripping from every pore on his body but he couldn't turn back and it disgusted him that he didn't want to.   
  
He had had a taste of the demon's vile sin, and now he ached for it. Thor was even still thrusting into the green tentacle at his cock, the feeling of it sucking and pulsing wrapping around his length was maddening and he needed more-!   
  
"Yes-," the priest bit out through heavy breaths. "Yes I beg You-, " and if he hated himself for thinking, he detested and despised his own weakness even more for saying it out loud.    
"-.fuck me,"

 

Loki let out a cruel laugh. 

 

“I am but a humble servant, Thor.” He purred, sliding back inside of the man, and picked up a steady pace. Thor whined loudly, and the demon grinned. “Such a fucking cuntwhore.” 

 

The demon slammed his hips down, making Thor scream out, eyes rolling back, toes curling as Loki had hit his sensitive spot. 

 

“Mmm!” Loki groaned, his voice lowering to a rumbling growl. “You are my favorite human by far. Worry not, Thor.” 

 

His pace was hard and fast, but he kept whispering to the human. 

 

“I will not abandon you, even if your faith in me should waver... I love those who serve me faithfully.” Promised the demon, placing a sweet kiss on the man's neck. He pulled out and flipped Thor onto his back, releasing the hold of tentacles on his arms and legs. “Succumb to me, Thor... Give in.” 

 

The priest knew what he should have done. He was freed- he had only to reach up and grab the cross. He only needed to utter the prayer of exorcism and burn the sheet.   
  
But Thor could not will his body to move from under the demon.    
His need to keep feeling everything it was giving him outweighed even his most holy vows.    
  
His mouth hung open in a breathy pant, his eyes fogged with humiliating lust.   
But he couldn't stop.    
His hands reached out but instead of striking the beast, Thor pulled him closer and pressed his hips up in need.   
  
Their bodies were flush together, hot against cold, and Thor's muscles flexed and bowed with his writhing. His head fell back, not wanting to look the beautiful demon in it's eyes as he spoke shaking growling words.   
  
"I--,  submit-"

 

Loki grinned against his neck, kissing him softly again. 

 

“That's a good pet.” He murmured and entered Thor again, picking up a steady pace again. “I shall take such good care of you.” 

 

He lifted one of the man's massive legs over his shoulder, his jewelry twinkling together with each long, deep thrust. 

 

“Give in to what you were made for... Feel only pleasure.” Loki commanded, his tentacles coming up and stimulating the man's nipples and cock again. 

 

Thor was lost within the clutches of the blue demon, the last walls of his dignity and holy worth evaporating with each thrust in the new position.   
  
He cried out in pleasure, panting words that were becoming harder for him to grasp. The creature was rutting right into the spot that made Thor see stars and he was quickly edging on his first orgasm in almost a decade.    
  
The leg not over the demon's shoulder wrapped around his waist, catching the decorative chains there as he pulled him closer and sinking his cock further within the blond.

 

“Good boy.” Loki breathed, rutting even harder, his own orgasm upon him. Thor was whimpering, clutching at him, tugging him down for a kiss, which the demon gladly gave. 

 

“Cum for me.” He whispered against his heated lips. 

 

The demon had tasted of cold earth and smoke, just faint enough for Thor to taste and it drove him wild.    
  
He bucked against him, and with the demon not slowing his pace into that sweet spot, what could Thor do but comply?   
  
With a loud roar, the priest's body seized up and he came hard, sending ribbons of white splattering against both of their lower stomachs and he gripped one strong hand against the headboard as it if was the only thing keeping him from being completely lost.

 

Quietly, the demon came, pumping Thor full of his spend, groaning ever so softly. They laid down, Loki on top of Thor, while the man regained his breath. 

 

“Is it so bad, Thor?” Loki asked. “To walk on the dark side of life? I shall never ask you to do anything you do not wish.” 

 

The demon stood, all sweat and seed gone from his body, his jewelry and hair in place, and even his loincloth secured around his waist once more. 

 

“Being mine will be only pleasurable.” Promised the demon. 

 

Thor was still processing what had just happened.   
And now what the demon was saying. Bow to him, and be his voluntarily.    
  
His hands went over his face in frustrated shame- because it was so fucking tempting. His body was still buzzing with pleasure and it was impossible to ignore the feeling of being empty and it's cum slowly dripping out of his hole, or how good it made him feel.    
  
"I-, I'm going to burn for this-" he managed out, his voice gruff from yelling and he finally looked to the demon and his piercing ruby eyes.    
"...Loki.." Thor said it's name for the first time. "Trickster. Liar."

 

“ Ah-ah!” Loki held up an elegant finger. “I never said liar. Trickster, yes. Liar, no.” 

 

He crawled back onto the bed, forcing Thor back against it. His cool breath ghosted over the human's mouth. 

 

“I do not lie, Thor.” Loki breathed out, frost slowly creeping up the walls of the cabin, making the man under him shiver. “I only tell truths, and often in disguises. What I've told you about yourself tonight was only the truth.” 

 

Thor wanted to look away, but he couldn't pry his eyes from Loki's.   
Images of his younger years when he would take quick glances at the stable boy or the baker's son flashed in his racing mind.   
  
His faith had kept him on the straight and narrow, and he had never wavered from it for fear of falling into sin.    
And now he hadn't fallen into it, rather dived head first into a lake of it.    
  
What was worse was while Thor was mentally beating himself, he couldn't help but be so sharply aware of the demon's body over his own, or his closeness to Thor's lips.    
  
He wanted it again.   
  
He swallowed hard.    
He wanted him.    
His hands were free to attack or grab the cross.    
But instead, the priest leaned forward hesitantly, pressing his lips against Loki's.

 

Loki kissed him back. 

 

“You are a good man, Thor... You can still want what you've been told you cannot have and still be a good man.” Loki whispered. “I like good men. You gave me my shape and form. I like you.” 

 

The demon stood once more, frost permeating the ground under his feet. 

 

“I've business to attend to.” He said, and then drew something out. “Here. To keep you company while I'm away.” 

 

He placed a tentacle in Thor's hand, winking at the blushing human. 

 

Thor stared at it in horrified fascination, but when he looked up, mouth poised open in so many questions, the demon was gone.    
  
Nothing but the soft cool breeze from a window he hadn't opened.   
  
The cabin was silent once more, with nothing but the beat of his heart in his ears. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking back at the green glowing tentacle gently writhing in his hand.    
  
Opening the small drawer from his bedside table, the priest had meant to shove it in there so he could think and be rid of it, and his eyes wandered to the wooden cross still sitting on top of it.    
  
He was so deeply ashamed, humiliated even. But a tiny piece of him felt freed of shackles.   
  
A few long moments of silence pass, and Thor slid the cross into the drawer and slammed it shut.


End file.
